Christmas Time Again
by Raggazzed12
Summary: When Christmas comes again, Crutchie hopes that he won't get sick again just like he does every year. Unfortunately, his luck isn't with him and he gets sick yet again. At the same time, Race is missing, Mush is getting into fights, and Romeo's got the stomach bug. The newsies don't know how this Christmas will be normal with everything that is going on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Author's Note: So I decided that doing a Christmas story would be a good idea, well, a Newsies one, so here I am. I don't really know how this will turn out but I'm rather interested to see what happens. By the way, have any of you out there seen The Battle of the Five Armies yet? I saw it last night, and boy, did I fangirl a lot. It was a rollercoaster of emotions. Who else has seen it? Okay, I know I got off topic but here we go…**

This was hardly how Crutchie had imagined Christmas being again. Every year something went wrong in the newsies' lives and someone did something or caught something like a cold. Crutchie knew this because he always ended up getting sick. He was the most likely one to do so, and because of this, he always knew that Christmas was going to be full of coughs and sneezes. He was the only one of them who had managed to get sick almost every year and because of this he was always stuck up in bed.

So this year, Crutchie had wanted to get through everything without a single sneeze or stuffy nose. But so far, it looked like this wasn't going to work because he had already been caught by Jack while he was sneezing up a storm. The worry in Jack's eyes told him that there was going to be a lot of being stuck in bed again for him.

They never worked on Christmas day and because of this, they were spending the last few days selling as much as they could. Only a few days until Christmas and he didn't have a major cold yet. In consideration, he was lucky.

As he stood on the street corner shouting out headlines, he noticed a young woman coming his way. It was Katherine Pulitzer, and he knew where she was headed. Crutchie let her approach him because he didn't feel inclined to move towards her.

"Hey, Crutchie, where's Jack?" she asked.

"I dunno. What are ya holding?" replied Crutchie, inclining his head towards her hand that was behind her back.

"Just a little something I got for him. Are you feeling okay? You look a little bit pale."

"Nah, I'm fine. Youse are da one who has ta find Jack. Have fun wid that." Crutchie said, pretending to be fine when he actually felt horribly groggy and hot.

"If you say so, but I don't know… you are sure you're okay? You just look… horrible." said Katherine, coming up closer and putting her hand on his forehead to check for a fever, pushing his dark black hair out of the way. "You're warm. Does Jack know that you have a fever?"

"He nevah checks. Don't bother ta tell him. Please." he pleaded. He didn't want Jack to find out. There just was too much to do.

"I can't make a promise like that. He doesn't need to not know. What's the matter?" she asked him when he looked at the ground.

"It's just dat every year I been getting sick an' stuck in bed. It ain't fun, you know, and I don't enjoy it. Every year I get sick at Christmas an' every year, Jack makes me stay in bed just because I gotta cold. I guess he jus' doesn't want me ta get polio or nothing again."

"Oh. You had polio?" she asked.

"Look, it ain't youse business and I ain't gonna tell ya 'bout it." Crutchie said, frustrated and angry.

"I know it isn't. I'll go find Jack now. But Crutchie," she said, turning to look back at him, "Be careful and be safe. I don't want you getting any worse out here."

He watched her leave. So Katherine would tell Jack. What was the big deal? But he knew it was much more than that. It was the fact that when Jack found out, he would get worried. Crutchie didn't want that. The leader of the newsies was already stressed out. Romeo had the stomach bug. Race had been missing for several days and while they were trying to convince Jack that Race knew how to take care of himself, Jack was already too worried. Mush was always getting into fights, and no matter how it seemed that he would never do that, he would and did. And now, he, Crutchie, was getting sick with something probably horrible. Jack wouldn't be able to stay calm with this.

The snow glistened in the setting sun as he hobbled back to the lodging house. People passed by without a glance at him. They never looked at him. He would watch them, bustling back and forth, holding boxes and bags filled with gifts. He would trudge home, trying not to get pushed over or knocked over. It was then that he began to feel the pain in his bad leg. He tried to ignore it and when he got to the lodging house, he didn't feel like making a big show and collapsing in his bed.

But Crutchie didn't get the chance to. Jack was waiting for him at the door, and he looked worried. Crutchie sighed, knowing what was coming next, and sure enough, the minute he stepped onto the ground in front of the lodging house, Jack began to talk.

"How long have ya been feeling this way?" he asked him. "You know that you shouldn't do that. I've told you enough times that going out sick is a bad idea!"

"Jack, I…" said Crutchie, but he didn't have time to say anything.

"Katherine told me all about it, about you being sick an' all! Look, it ain't fair ta ya but I know how this is gonna have to go. You hafta stay here tomorrow morning. I won't permit you going out there where you could become more sick and faint or something." said Jack, looking at him. Several newsies were watching from behind him.

"Jack, I didn't mean ta not tell ya…"

"Oh really? I know you wouldn't. You are da kindest person heah yet ya don't know how ta tell me something that was gonna help you." said Jack, who looked quite infuriated.

"Jack, please…" he said.

"Look, you just ain't gonna go out tomorrow. That's the deal I gotta make with ya." Jack said. He continued talking and reprimanding, but Crutchie barely heard it because he felt really warm and his leg was in pain.

"Jack, catch him!" yelled Buttons. Crutchie realized he was falling and Jack ran over and grabbed him. The last thing Crutchie thought was "here goes another Christmas" and the last thing he saw for a while was Jack's worried face.

**Author's Note: Well, I hoped you liked chapter one, and I know it might be a little bit drastic but it's gonna be fine. After all, it's a Christmas newsies story for goodness sake! Well, thank you again, and please review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Author's Note: So here I am again today, and with chapter two. I will now thank all of you who reviewed, and I appreciate it! TeamJacob1998: Thank you for wanting more of this story, nice to know that it's appreciated and here's more! Sis21k: I know, most stories are like that, it's true, and I am happy that you like my writing, which is even more reason to continue! Thank you two for that, and the rest of you for reading it as well and now on with the chapter…**

There was a sound of voices and the feeling of blankets. Crutchie opened his eyes slowly and looked up and around. Jack was sitting on the floor next to him, and he was talking to Katherine, who had appeared. Crutchie lay there making no sound and listened to the conversation they were having since they hadn't seen him open his eyes or move his head slightly around.

"Jack, I already told you. He wasn't looking okay earlier and I felt his forehead and it was warm. That's what happened. Then I came and told you." Katherine was saying.

"There ain't no reason why he shoulda refused to tell me." said Jack.

"Yes there was and is. He already told me that he always got sick at this time of the year and didn't want to worry you anymore." she said. "I know you're stressed about everything. Did Race show up yet?"

"No. He ain't come home for days, Katherine, he ain't comin' home now. I almost given up hope."

"Don't do that. I'm sure he'll be back. He is almost your age, he can take care of himself."

"Dat's what they all tell me. But ya know, Ace, I doubt that's what happened. An' then there's Romeo and Mush. They been dis way for a while. But now Crutchie's sick an'…" Jack trailed off, uncertainly.

"I know. Trust me on this." said Katherine, quietly.

There was silence. Crutchie felt his fever seem to gain and feel worse. He was scared now, because the fever felt really bad. He started to wonder if it was something horrible that he had. He'd never felt his body feel this hot before.

"Jack…" he said quietly.

"Crutchie, does it feel worse?" asked Jack, and Crutchie faced him.

"I ain't gonna tell you dat. I ain't gonna tell you what this is, 'cause I don' know what it is." he replied.

"If you… how do you not know? Isn't it just a fever?" asked Katherine.

"Ise don't."

"Crutchie, you're gonna get better. It's just a fever." said Jack, looking alarmed.

Crutchie looked at him again and then shrugged. He knew very well what that would trigger, and indeed, Jack looked terrified.

"It ain't that bad, it can't be." he said.

"It is. I gotta bad fevah, Jack. An' I nose it." replied Crutchie.

"It's nearly Christmas, an' you're tellin' me that you are boining up an' …."

Crutchie looked away from Jack, seeing tears in the older boy's eyes. Katherine had remained silent and Crutchie only glanced at her, but she looked frightened. He looked at the ceiling. There was luck on his side, though, and he knew it.

For the rest of the night, Jack stayed by his side. Katherine went home. Crutchie fell asleep and he knew Jack did too, and was glad for that because the older newsie hadn't gotten much sleep for a while.

The morning was slow and quiet. Romeo was the first one up because he threw up in the bathroom and when Jojo went in there to clean, he had run back out shouting something. Everyone woke up at that point. Crutchie moaned and looked at Jack. He could see that Jack was struggling between staying with him and going over to clean up the bathroom. Crutchie gave him a look that meant he had to go help and then looked at the other newsies that were getting ready. He didn't want to be the one to tell them why he wasn't getting up or anything. He didn't want to see them looked more worried than they already were.

Everyone knew why Mush had been getting into fights. He had been fighting a lot of newsies that made jokes off of Race's disappearance. Everyone knew why Romeo had the stomach bug. He had gotten it on a trip to the Bronx one day. Everyone could guess why Race was gone, not that they knew, but they guessed. Most figured Spot had kidnapped Race or the newsie had gotten into a fight and not won, or something horrible of the sort. But now they would have him to worry about, which wasn't something Crutchie enjoyed thinking about. They would have to worry about him and for him.

It was Jack who explained to them before everyone left why Crutchie was downstairs in a bed and wasn't going anywhere. The minute he said "bad fevah" and such, Crutchie saw faces pale and heard the mutters of alarm. He looked at Jack from his bed and knew that the leader was now more worried than ever. He felt terrible for causing more pain.

Once everyone had left, he knew Jack was still there. He didn't want to hold the leader back. He wanted to go out too, but causing Jack to stay here wasn't something Crutchie enjoyed. It made him feel weak. He could still walk and move around. Maybe it was something mild. Crutchie continued to hope.

Romeo was still around and he was in another bed with a bucket next to him. But the boy still looked alert. Mush was stuck here too, he had a broken arm and a black eye, not to mention the bruises and cuts all over his body. Crutchie wasn't alone. He was in an infirmary.

The day passed slowly and Crutchie spent a lot of time asleep or thinking. There wasn't much he could do besides that, and he didn't feel like talking to Mush or Romeo. Those two talked amongst themselves most of the day, at least, during the times they weren't asleep or Romeo wasn't getting sick in his bucket. No one else was around and the whole world seemed silent. He couldn't hear anything from the outside world.

When Jack came back, he came straight over to Crutchie. His worried expression made Crutchie feel worse.

"Are ya feeling any woise?" he asked him.

"I…Jack, Ise don' wanna tell ya dat." Crutchie said, looking at him.

"Look, I know it ain't good, but ya gotta get bettah."

"Jack!" yelled Albert from the door. "Jack!"

He came running over, panic on his face. Jack stood up, and Crutchie looked at Albert, wondering what was going on.

"Jack! It's Race!" said Albert. "He, dey got, Spot's got 'im! Heah, now!"

"What?" asked Jack, looking amazed.

"Yeah, Spot foun' him. He's all cut up an'…." the other newsie trailed off.

"Where?" said Jack. Albert grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the lodging house.

Crutchie dragged himself out of the bed. Jack looked back and motioned him not to follow, but he hobbled outside. There was Spot, carrying Race, who was bloody with a lot of cuts all along his body.

**Author's Note: Alright, there's chapter two! Thank you and please review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back again with chapter three because people always need more! Just kidding, but yeah, I do admit, this is an interesting story and needs to be continued when I can. Thank you all of you who reviewed and please do so again with this chapter, and those of you who didn't, go ahead and do so please after this one! Also, Merry Christmas since I didn't say it yesterday! So I'll get started because I don't want to talk your ears off! So here we go….**

Jack was in front of Spot and Race in a split second. Crutchie watched blearily as the two leaders exchanged looks, and Jack began to talk.

"So, ya found 'im or did ya do dis to him?" asked Jack, glaring at Spot.

"I found 'im so calm youself down, Jack." replied Spot in a smooth voice. He was obviously trying to ignore all of the blood on the front of his shirt and at the same time trying not to drop Race.

"Bring 'im in." Jack said in reply, still glaring and looking worried at the same time. Crutchie sighed and hobbled back to his bed as the others came in behind Spot.

Race was put in his own bed and Jack told Davey, who had just appeared, to go grab Katherine. Les went with him; Crutchie knew the both of those two were disgusted with all of the blood, but he didn't know why Katherine would help. She could bring bandages, sure, but a doctor was what they all needed right now, even he did. His fever hadn't given up on torturing him, and he could feel a cold draft coming from somewhere. His body was warm, hot, then it would get cold and he'd become like a frozen icicle, trying to wrap blankets around his body.

Jack didn't pay attention to him which was a good thing because he didn't want attention that wasn't needed. No matter how bad he got, Jack couldn't get sick or worse. And it was nearly Christmas, too! It was the 23 of December, and none of them should have had to worry about all of this, especially Jack. Crutchie wondered how something like this always happened to them. It was bad luck, or something that just kept making him sick and other newsies get in trouble like Race and Mush, or anything like this around Christmas time.

When Katherine, Davey, and Les came back, there was almost silence as newsies stood around in small clusters and people talked quietly, watching as Katherine applied bandages to Racetrack. Jack came over to Crutchie in almost a frantic run, looking worried and old.

"Crutchie, do youse feel bettah or is it…." he said, trailing off, looking at Crutchie with pain in his eyes. Crutchie didn't say anything, he knew that Jack knew the answer as well as he did.

They remained silent like this for a while. Newsies all around them were talking quietly about Christmas and what they hoped to get, but everyone was subdued and their minds were in a different place than their hearts were. Crutchie started thinking about the whole deal of Christmas and what it should be like because this wasn't it. This never had been and never would be what Christmas was all about. It just couldn't be. He knew it wasn't, they all knew it wasn't.

Katherine joined Jack by Crutchie's bedside, and Davey and Les went home soon. Most went to sleep and as Jack and Katherine talked, Crutchie fell into a light doze that wasn't much but he was getting rest. Not as if he hadn't been all day, but with all that had happened, sleep felt good.

Sometime during the night, Crutchie woke up to a scream, a scream of pain. It came from somewhere inside the lodging house, and most newsies were already sitting up. A dim light came from where Jack was obviously getting up with a candle that he had gotten from somewhere. Crutchie sat up and watched him as he walked over to where Race slept. The other boy had probably been sleeping or unconscious and had rolled over on a wound. Then there was the sound of sobs. Crutchie was amazed.

Jack was sitting over with Race, who seemed to be sobbing from fear or something. Crutchie could dimly make out their figures. Race had his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack was holding the other boy with his arms around Race's shoulders. No one said anything, despite the fact that they all were-as he could figure- thinking the same exact thing, which wasn't much since they were all shocked. He sat there, watching this until Jack turned and made a motion to the newsies not to make a sound and go back to sleep. Crutchie didn't fall asleep, instead, he listened to the sobs echoing from Race and knew that he had been scared, terrorized, by something, by someone, and that someone was the one who had knifed Race.

The morning was slow to come. Crutchie found himself wondering how long he could stay awake because he wasn't going to sleep. He couldn't force himself to. He'd slept so much during the day yet his body was horribly worn out from the sickness and the fever. The sun came up slowly, and when it finally did, newsies started to get up. Christmas Eve was a time to sell as many papes as was possible. Presents still could be bought because the stores were nowhere near as crowded as they had been for the past month. Crutchie was suddenly very glad that he had bought the few, small, but kind, presents for the others early.

Jack came over and sat down at some point. Crutchie knew what topic he was going to bring up.

"I know dat you hoid Race las' night. He told me some tings while we sat dere. Like who did dis to 'im. And why 'e was scared. It was one of dem gangs. Dey took 'im an' knifed 'im an' left 'im in dere makeshift house. Dey le' 'im bleed, they cut 'im up every once in a while. Den Spot came 'long an' grabbed 'im and he woke up heah." Jack explained as quickly as he could, for Crutchie could see the pain in his eyes as he said it.

"We all hoid Race. It was jus' shocking." said he.

"Well, look, I hope ya feel bettah. Ise gonna go get a doctor sooner or later." said Jack, looking concerned again.

"Nah, Jack, ya don' need to. Ise feel fine, jus' a little…" he stopped and felt a cough coming. He couldn't stop it, and it was so long and horrible that Jack grabbed his shoulders and held him so that he didn't fall out of bed.

Crutchie regained his position afterwards, and lay there, gasping and feeling like Jack was going to get more anxious now. He couldn't let that happen. It was Christmas Eve, and he couldn't let Jack be worried, so worried. He was just so darn worried for Jack that he couldn't care about himself, he didn't. Crutchie knew he was sick, and he didn't want Jack to get sick as well. That was the last thing they needed.

"Crutchie, I gotta get a doctor and soon. When I get back dis evening, I'm not gonna be alone." he said, seriously. Crutchie nodded but doubled over coughing again.

**Author's Note: Ohhh I am evil! I always do this, why do I always do this? Well, anyway, mwwhahaha, cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahaha! Sorry I always have to do that, you know I do. Well, that was chapter three and chapter four will be coming out today and soon! I hope you enjoyed it, please check out my other story that I've got posted and I'm working on, it's a crossover of Peter Pan and Newsies, and it's fun and no ones reviewed it so I'm lonely over there, and thank you all again and please review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Author's Note: I told you I'd be back again! And boy do I have a lot of reviewers to acknowledge! Crutchie: I will not kill him unless something goes horribly wrong with what I've got planned, and he will not die because I know how you will feel, I get it too. Also, it was sort of strange typing your username here (which I wish I could use) and it was funny in a way, no offense meant, hopefully none taken. Dance-sing-live, Skippy, (if that's wrong, sue me, sorry) and TeamJacob1998: good to know that you want more, and here it is, more! Alright, I'll stop and get on with it but thank you all again and also my Christmas was great and I hope yours was too. (I got the soundtrack of Newsies on CD as well as a few other soundtracks….) and now on with it…**

The rest of Crutchie's day was spent in misery. He coughed more than once every ten minutes, or that's what it felt like and he would feel his whole body shake when he did. Race was there and so was Romeo but Mush had gone out despite his broken limb. Romeo was feeling better and would either come over when he heard Crutchie coughing or look at him. Race was still in pain but Crutchie could see pity in his eyes when he passed him every once in a while just for the bathroom.

Not to mention his fever, which had calmed down a little bit but was still horrible and he felt hot a lot and either wanted a blanket or didn't. Chills came over him and he would wrap a blanket around him and then he'd get really hot and through the blanket off, all the while coughing. He felt horrible, and he knew he looked it and acted it as well.

Finally, it was the end of the day and he saw Jack come in. Behind him was an older man with a briefcase, and Crutchie dreaded what was to come but knew it was for the best. The doctor and Jack came up to him.

"Heah he is, sir." said Jack, and the doctor sat down.

"I'll just check him and then see what I can do. You said he had a fever and coughs?" asked the man. Jack nodded. "Doesn't sound bad, but that depends on how bad it is. I don't know what this is going to be like but I'll try to come up with something."

The doctor began by feeling Crutchie's forehead. Crutchie suffered through this all without coughing but when he did he could see the doctor look mildly concerned, but that passed off of his face within a minute. He felt Crutchie's chest and then told him to breathe in and out. Crutchie did and the man pulled out a case of liquid.

"You are lucky. I have exactly what you need. It's just a fever but the coughing isn't terribly good. I would say that it's okay for now if you take the medicine. It will help you, and I'm sure you'll feel much better. Take this." said the doctor, handing Jack the bottle. "Now, I must be off. Be safe and take that stuff as it says to."

While the doctor was escorted by Jack, Crutchie looked around, listening to others come in. Suddenly he started a coughing fit, and cared not for the silence that ensued while he coughed. The fit seemed to never end, it just kept going on and on. When he was finally done, he collapsed down on the bed. Silence remained and no one spoke for a few minutes. He saw a few newsies walk his way and then saw Jack come back and motion to them to go away.

Jack walked over to him and handed him a spoon of the medicine. Crutchie grimaced at the sight of it, it was clear but gross looking all the same, and then took it as quickly as he could. Then he sat there, thinking about tomorrow and what it was going to be like and if he was going to feel any better. He still felt horrible and it was then that he started to pray that it would work because otherwise Jack was going to be in trouble with his mind and he himself was going to …. Well, besides that, he hoped it would work.

The next coughing fit lasted an extremely long time and Jack was watching him with fear and pain in his eyes. Crutchie grabbed at Jack's hand, and found his wrist. He gripped it, finding it a hold in his world. When the coughing ended, he looked at Jack with hope in his eyes.

"I'm gonna get bettah." said he, gripping Jack's wrist hard for a moment, and then letting his hand fall from it, falling asleep gently.

**Author's Note: Well, there's chapter four, and I hope I can update it soon and I hope you enjoyed it! I might not get much up this weekend because I'M GOING TO NEW YORK CITY! Yipee! I cannot wait! I'm so excited! Well, there's your awesome explanation for, well, awesome for me, why I can't update this weekend. I'm gonna be gone Saturday through Tuesday, so I'll get back on Wednesday. I will also be starting another story today and it's gonna be one of the ones some people kindly (and thank you) voted for, so that's future plans. I also apologize for this being so short but… I had to make it for dramatic purposes is what I'm going to say. Thank you all for reading and please, review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

** Author's Note: Well, unfortunately for me, I had to come home from the City. Luckily for you, I'm back! And whoa, I really don't know how to acknowledge so many awesome people who reviewed… so thank you all because I came back on my email account last night and was amazed at how many of you reviewed and thank you all again! I would like to mention that the city, or in other words, New York, is my most favorite place ever next to home, and I love it so much that I almost got really emotional when we walked out of the station into the city and the same when we left. Like, emotional with a really big grin on my face coming in and a sad face when we left. I saw the Nutcracker ballet performed by the best ballet dancers in the world, yes, the New York City Ballet, and went to the Natural History Museum along with many other things too. But enough about modern day New York and my time there let's get on with 1900 New York and the newsie's time there…. **

Christmas day was upon them, and as Crutchie could figure, hadn't come quick enough. That morning, everyone got up pretty early and he could hear them even before he opened his eyes. His fever seemed to have gone down, and that was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was that Jack was standing at the edge of his bed, smiling at him. The third thing he noticed was that the other boys were standing there too, and he didn't really know what to think at first. Jack came over next to him when he saw that he was awake.

"We'se ain't gonna leave you behind, Crutch, come on." he said, and held out his hand. Crutchie grinned, already feeling the spirit of Christmas and trying to shake off any part of the sickness, and grabbed onto Jack's hand, getting pulled into a sitting up position.

He grabbed his crutch and stood up, looking at the others and grinning a weak but triumphant smile, and they laughed and moved on over to the corner where presents were stacked up high. Crutchie himself waited a minute before breathing in deeply and trying to move his aching body. He grabbed the presents from under his bed that were in his newspaper bag. Taking that and moving forward, he came upon the other newsies and sat down in a chair, trying to feel a part of his body that wasn't aching. Jack came up and sat next to him.

"Heah, you got this." Jack said as he handed Crutchie a package.

Crutchie opened the small package and found a pair of socks and gloves, along with a note that was obviously handwritten by Jack. He opened the small piece of paper, and managed to read the crammed, small words.

Crutchie,

I gave you these things because I know how much you need them, but it really isn't much. I think it isn't the present that counts, its' the way you give and accept them. I don't know much about that 'cause I ain't the smartest person alive, but I do know that you are my best friend and when you became sick, I was worried despite the fact that I know you didn't want me to be. So along with this I just want to say, I know you won't give up. I think I've finally come to terms with the fact that you are stronger than I thought you were. It's a protective thing, I think. So Merry Christmas and I know you will get better!

-Jack

Crutchie looked at him and smiled. He then saw Race coming over leaning on Romeo, and when Romeo let him go into the chair, he and Jack looked at Race, expecting something to be said about how unfair this all was. Instead, Race smiled back at them.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna get used ta having someone supporting me like dat." Race said in a joking voice.

"You had bettah not 'cause when you go back ta being normal, Romeo ain't gonna want to hold your weight." Jack replied. Race nodded and scratched his head, groaning when he had to lift up his arm which was covered in bandages.

Crutchie tossed him a package over Jack's lap and one at Jack. Race threw one to each of them, and Crutchie caught his without groaning because his arm was hurting too. Inside there was a blanket that somehow had been neatly packed- obviously not Race's doing- and a towel next to it with a note that said "For the crutch". He knew it was for wrapping around the handle and was grateful that Race had managed to find something for it because the old wrappings had started to come off and he found his arm would be aching for some time after walking around for a while.

Gifts were passed to and fro for a while, and Crutchie had time to relax completely before anything else happened. Katherine, Davey, and Les came before long and Jack went over and stood with Katherine for a while. Crutchie found himself sitting with Race for a while because they both couldn't really get up very well and didn't want to in the first place. Food was brought by Katherine who brought plenty and Crutchie found himself eating something for the first time in days. He knew he couldn't eat much or it would upset his stomach and indigestion was certain but he could eat a little bit and could see Jack finally becoming relaxed.

The rest of the day was joy and happiness. Crutchie definitely felt his body become more relaxed and he felt much better by the end of the day. That night, though, he went to bed pretty early. Jack followed him up the stairs because he didn't want to spend another night downstairs. It was loads better up here, and now that he could start sleeping up here again, Jack was going to relax even more.

"Jack?" he asked as he lay on the bed, covered by the brand new blanket and looking up at the sky.

"Yeah?" replied the older boy.

"Da you tink that we'se will evah have a normal Christmas? Or are they all gonna be like dis?" Crutchie asked in a concerned tone, he felt quite worried.

"Nah. But this was sorta like an adventure, ya know. Hard bu' it ended well in the end. Ise dunno, maybe we'll get lucky next year. Yet we did get lucky dis year, 'cause ya made it, an' so did Race. I'm jus' glad dat youse are feeling bettah."

"Yeah. Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight an' maybe we'll getta early start in da morning." Jack said, and listened to Crutchie's quiet breathing as Crutchie himself gave thanks to the fact that everything was going back to normal and that this Christmas had been as normal as any Christmas ever would be.

**Author's Note: Alright then, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, that is the end of this story and if you want to think about it the beginning of another! I hope you enjoyed it and yes more is to come but please check out my other stories that are going on right now! Thank you to all of the reviewers that have reviewed…strange, but okay, and please, those people and more, review, review, review, on this last chapter!**


End file.
